Phineas and Ferb : Come to Life
by TheSeerfan1255
Summary: Read about what happens when cartoony-ish stuff meets reality as Phineas and Ferb do exactly that! Featuring OC, (drumroll, please) Jasmine Malone! First in PFJ series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

Hi. My name is Jasmine Malone. My friends and I started this blog because... well... we share this secret. I'm not exactly going to say what it is because it's... kind of embarrassing.

My life was normal at first, until I had a dream that changed everything. I dreamt that I would meet some... _characters. _From a certain show. I was in the middle of a snowball fight when it came true.

It's hard to explain.

So that's why my friends are helping me write this. We were all meant to meet like this.

And little did we know that we were in for a wild ride.

Okay, here's the secret:

My friends, the ones helping me write this, are _cartoons_.

This is the story of how PFJ came to be.

* * *

**Yay! Finished w/ the prologue! I was planning to do this for a while (the prologue and chapters 1-3 are on my camera).**

**This may be my biggest story yet (and trust me, the very biggest is yet to come). Got to get working!**


	2. Normal Day

**Hey! I'm back with Phineas and Ferb Come to Life. I wrote this when I was seven or eight (im eleven now), and I thought, hey, I may as well add on to that. So... here you go, I guess.**

Chapter One: Normal Day

Jasmine-

"WAAA! WAAA! WAAA!" Adriana cried. Adriana is my baby sister (most of the time she's not a pain). She's only a few months old, and she likes to eat. That or she's… _wet_.

I sniffed the air. _Yeah, _I thought, _wet. _

My other sister, Morgan, and I covered our ears, forcing us to pause our football game on the Wii.

"Ugh!" she yelled.

"Yeah," I said. "What a pain."

"You know," my mom asked us. "Before lunch, why don't you two go outside and play for a bit?"

"Sure," I answered. Morgan and I saved our game and turned it off. We got in our snow stuff and headed outside. I got out first, and I had a snowball ready.

Soon, the door opened… I saw a boot step out… I readied myself… I aimed…

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I shouted.

Phineas-

Yes, you read correctly, my friends. Phineas Flynn here. Please, all fans of mine, hold your applause. I love you, but hold all applause until the end. Thank you.

So, as I was saying, IT'S ME! I would speak to my adoring fans, but I was told by the boss (aka Jasmine, editor-in-chief of the blog) told me JUST to help her write the story, since she can't do everything on her own.

So, all this started for us when Ferb and I were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"_Have you ever wanted to travel to another dimension?_" a girl on one commercial said. "_Well, these guys have done this-_" a picture of us flashed on the screen "_-and now you can too! Just look for the blueprints marked with words on them at the furthest store from you as late as possible! Have a horrible day!"_

I know that was messed up, but I think I heard it was opposite day for commercialism.

Weird.

"That was cool!" I said. "But I don't exactly remember the 'traveling through dimensions' part. Do you, Ferb?"

Ferb rolled his eyes. He shrugged. "Nope. Nothing of it," he replied.

I sat for a minute. Then, I had an idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" I said in triumph.

_(one brief montage later)_

Isabella-

"Hey, Phineas," I said as I walked through the gate. "What'cha doin'?"

"Oh, hi, Isabella," Phineas greeted me in his normal, cute way. "We're making a portal to another dimension!"

"Awesome!" I answered. "Wait, haven't you done that already?"

"No," Ferb said, his head popping out from behind the nearly finished machine.

"What gives you that impression?" Phineas asked.

"Uhh, I don't know," I told them. "I just feel like you've done it before. It's like déjà vuor something. It's weird."

"Um, okay," Phineas said.

"Hey, Phin, I think I've got it all set up down here," Ferb said.

"Great! That means it's finished!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Oh, no it's not!" Candace yelled as she burst outside.

"I thought you were at bass practice," Phineas said as he cocked his head.

"Class was dismissed early. So, what is _this_?"

"A teleporter to different dimensions."

Candace raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you done that before?"

"Why does everyone think that?" Phineas yelled, annoyed. "No. No, no, no, no, no!"

"A simple yes or no would've been fine, Phineas." She crossed her arms. "I'M TELLING MOM!"

"Aren't Mom and Dad at some antiquing convention in Reno?"

"Well, _yeah_, but…" there was a moment of silence, "Okay, count me in."

"Okay, great," Phineas said. "Now, which setting… setting… setting…"

More silence, except for Phineas's "setting… setting… setting…".

"You know what?" Ferb asked. "This is taking too long!" He covered his eyes. "Eeny, meeny, miney-" He pointed to a number at random. He uncovered his eyes. "-six."

Phineas just stood there.

Ferb held out his hand. "Go on."

Even more silence.

"Uhh, okay. That'll work." Phineas pulled the lever to setting six, and the inside of the machine filled with a tremendous glowing purple swirl.

He stuck his head inside it. "I'm only seeing blank white, but the teleporter probably won't generate the rest of the image until we go all the way through."

"I call first dibs!" Ferb yelled as he dove through the portal.

**Okay, that's all posted up... I DO have to warn you that most of this fanfic will break the fourth wall with the whole "reality meets animation" thing. That's all I have to say on that.**

**More 2 come.**

**Bye.**


End file.
